Drawn to life the arrival of pokemon!
by Totodileguy
Summary: May be considered spoilers of actual game at certain times... after the Defeat of wilfre, the Raposas are in for another surprise...POKEMON! Rated T for room if necessary


**I do not own part or whole of the following: Drawn to life, or pokemon. These are **

**reserved to Nintendo.**

**I**t began after the defeat of Wilfre…all seemed peaceful, but one day… "Mitch! Wake up..." Mari called to Mitch, A drawn hero from the creator. He had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a blue sweatshirt with yellow on the sides, along with casual blue jeans. "Huh?"He asked her. "Something fell from the sky! Come see!" She led him to the beach, to see a washed up pikachu. "What is it?" Mari asked. Jowee arrived on the scene. "What if it's a creation of a corporation involved with our existence?" He asked. "Where do you get these ideas? Sometimes you're just stupid…" Mari shook her head. The pikachu awoke and shook off some water. "Pika? Pikachu?" it asked. Heather immediately walks to it, and nods. "Chu -chu -pika cha…"she says to it. "hm…"Mitch says, turning his head at an angle. Heather turns to Jowee. "It's lost…"She says, surprising the group. The ground began to shake. Mari jumped. "Mitch! Get your other hero friends and check Sky isle! You'll need to head north." She informed. Mitch got his friends, William, a charizard poke morph,in a red sweatshirt with gray pants, and Kendodin, an umbreon with green fur and diamonds on his knees instead of rings. "To sky isle we go!" They declared, and left to sky isle. William flew them to the cloud of sky isle,and they were at first bewildered they were even there...

"Here's the plan. We bolt through, and get to cloud nigh." William suggested. "Cloud nigh?" Mitch asked. "Ehehe...um that's the name the creator gave it, remember?"William checked. "Oh,yeah..."mitch said. They walked further, to see more pokemon…enraged by their oddly new surroundings. A group of swellow flew at them, and Mitch did a flip attack. As they traveled further, they soon meet with more flying pokemon such as Altarias and Pidgeots. After dealing with the pokemon, they finally got to cloud nigh. "I don't see anything…"William remarked. A Rayquaza flew in as from nowhere. "Where? Where am I?" It growled. "You?! You are responsible for this mess?" It attacked Mitch, and then the group got to fighting. Mitch used uppercuts to stun it, William attacked with ground bounces, and Kendodin dropped hearts if necessary. "That's it!!!" Rayquaza yelled after getting hit a few times. He flew up and dove into the group. "Ughhh…."Mitch fell down, returned to his mannequin state. William revived him, and then Mitch pulled out the snowball shooter, acorn launch and starzooka. He gave William and Kendodin the acorn launch and starzooka. He shot a snowball to freeze Rayquaza, and Kendodin shot an acorn to thaw him out stunned, and William shot the damaging star fish. Finally after this repeated, Rayquaza said, "Enough…what do you want?" It asked. "We just wanted to see what the noise was." Kendodin explained. "Oh…but where am I?" Rayquaza asked, embarrassed.

"I'll tell you…"Wilfre walked in between the group and Rayquaza. "This world is created by the creator. You were placed here just to be here…nothing more. And as for you, Mitch…I will destroy you all and all I need do is get the book of life from defenseless Mari." He teleported away. "He sounds like trouble…I'll give you a lift, If you want." Rayquaza offered. The group soon got back to the village, to hear the cry for help from Mari…They ran to it, and found Jowee getting beaten up by Wilfre. "Tch, defend your girlfriend? You're too weak for that, kid…"He punched Jowee aside. "Give me the book…"Wilfre demanded. "N-never!!!" Mari threw it to Mitch. "Rip him out of the book of life!!! He's in there. Rip his page up!" She yelled. Mitch nodded, plucked it out, and looked to Wilfre, who bolted at Mitch, but as Mitch ripped up the page to little pieces, so did Wilfre disappear… "Finally. It's over…" Mari then turned to Jowee and they carried him to the nurse. "He needs a lot of rest. But he'll be fine." She insisted. Mari let out a tear. "Jowee…"She said.

The group headed back to the center of town. A man in black walked in from the village entrance. "Who's in charge here?" He asked. "I am." Mari answered, Mitch and his pals ready for an attack. "Please. All I came for was the book, but I mean no harm. I can make this world better. Wouldn't you like your daddy back?" Mitch jumped. "Who are you?!" He asked. "My name…is Darkrai, but understand that I--" Mari walked off to the secret beach. "look what you did!" Mitch yelled, angrily. "Sorry…"Darkrai replied. "I just want best for who shall be my wife…" Mitch jumped back. "WH-WHAT?!" Darkrai flew past them. He transformed to look like Jowee. He walked to Mari. "You're all better?" She asked. "Of course…All I had to do was think of you." He said. Jowee flopped out of the bed and crawled to see them…he watched as they kissed and it shattered his soul… "Why? Why Mari? I thought…."He passed out, and Darkrai left Mari to watch the ocean. "Ah, Jowee…Time to dispose of you…" He grinned. "I'll send you to die in Magmal volcano." He warped again. Luckily, Kendodin had seen and heard this, and reported to the group…

-chapter 1 end-


End file.
